Neurostimulation is used in multiple areas of the body to restore or modulate normal nerve function. Intra-operative nerve stimulation has led to the development of products focused on identifying and stimulating a nerve for diagnostic and/or surgical planning purposes.
Peripheral nerve regeneration is the regrowth or repair of neural tissue, cells, or cellular components of the peripheral nervous system. Recent estimates indicate that thousands of Americans suffer peripheral nerve injuries or damage every year, including iatrogenic nerve injury. These injuries vary in severity and include inflammation, compression, transection, ischemia, degeneration, and radiation-induced damage. Peripheral nerve injuries may result in discomfort, pain, or dysfunction in corresponding parts of the body.
For example, many males who undergo prostate surgery suffer injuries to the cavernous nerve during the course of the operation. The cavernous nerve is essential in achieving and maintaining a penile erection. Thus, erectile dysfunction is a common complication for tens of thousands of males who undergo prostate surgery annually.
There have been prior attempts at achieving peripheral neuroregeneration but such attempts have either been unsuccessful or unsafe. Therefore, a need exists for a method of neuroregeneration that is effective, safe, and convenient to the patient.